Hyperion Superiority
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: What if, instead of becoming Vault Hunters, Axton and Zer0 joined Hyperion? Follow the Commando and the Assassin as they fight the Vault Hunters and bring Hyperion to its full strength.
1. Chapter 1: Hyperion's Deal

This was a weird idea I had one day and thought it would make a good story. What would happen if Hyperion had recruited Axton and Zer0 instead of becoming Vault Hunters? What kind of madness would ensue if they had joined and worked against the Vault Hunters? This was the product.

Chapter 1: Hyperion's Deal

In the city of Opportunity, Axton the Commando sat in an office that overlooked the entire city. He was called by some guy named Blake about a deal that Hyperion was offering him. Axton thought about it and thought "Can't be any worse than having Dahl on my heels for going AWOL. Might as well hear what the offer is." He was waiting for a while and was starting to wonder if this was a real deal or some trap to capture him and send him to the firing squad like he was supposed to. The elevator dung behind him and he looked back to see a man in black armor and was skinny as a rail.

The helmet he wore was as black as his suit and had a reflective face plate. "Hey there." Axton greeted in an attempt to be friendly. "I'm Axton." The man looked down at Axton's extended hand and shook it. "Zer0." He replied. Axton noticed that Zer0 only had four fingers on his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"For Hyperion/ They have contracts to be filled/ More contracts for me."

"That's… cool."

The way Zer0 talked kinda freaked Axton out. "The way you talk." Axton started. "It is a haiku." Zer0 interrupted. "It is a Japanese poem/ It just scares people."

"It can tell since it's freaking me out right now."

A red ": )" popped onto his visor and caused Axton to jump a little. "The visor thing freaks me out even more." Axton confessed. Zer0 chuckled and proclaimed "What about you sir? What brings you to this city? Why are you here now?"

"Well, I'm currently on the run from the Dahl military and hunting down small time bandits didn't seem like the best way to live. No real fight in them… no glory in it."

"Understandable/ I seek a new challenge/ Something to test me."

"I hear ya my freaky assassin. Just wanting something out there to put up a decent fight. Maybe whatever Hyperion has for us, it may just satisfy that need for a challenge."

"Plus for the glory/ Imagine the fame you'll get/ You'll be a hero."

"Now I'm liking the sound of that. I think we're convincing each other to take the deal more than whoever was going to talk to us."

"I like the sound of that." A familiar voice proclaimed. A man appeared out of thin air behind the desk and Axton recognized him immediately. It was the head of the Hyperion Corporation, Handsome Jack. Axton took to old habits and shot to attention while Zer0 remained leaning against the chair next to Axton. "Please," Handsome Jack urged "relax. Take a seat."

Axton sat down while Zer0 remained standing. "Or you can stand." Handsome Jack commented. "Whatever floats your boat." Axton looked over at Zer0, whose visor remained blank. "So, I was supposed to try and convince you two to join Hyperion." Handsome Jack exclaimed. "But it seems that you two have already convinced each other." Axton spoke up "I don't know about joining up just yet. I've heard it from an assassin with no real affiliation with Hyperion. What exactly am I here for?"

"Smart as a whip. That's a good thing for a future general of Hyperion."

"General you say? I'm liking that, keep telling me more."

"You want glory? Well imagine this, you on a float going down Opportunity's main street with people cheering your name! Kids wanting to grow up like you, men wanting to BE you, women… just wanting you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

"What about you Zer0? What drives you to join Hyperion?"

Zer0 responded "A challenge."

"Challenges eh? That's an easy one. Being the head of a high end corporation, I'm targeted a lot by other assassins, so you could keep and over watch on me. Think of how powerful those assassins will be to come after me, think of the challenge."

A ": )" popped onto Zer0 helmet and Jack laughed "That is cool right there. Plus, since you two have become such quick friends, you two will probably be working close together. Since a good number of assassins will go after Hyperion's general, I can foresee the two of you being close friends." Axton raised an eyebrow and looked out of the corner of his eye at Zer0 and the assassin's helmet was turned in his direction. Axton thought that Zer0 was a little creepy, but he was a pretty cool guy. "I'll have to think it over for a bit." Axton proclaimed. "Maybe talk it out with Zer0." Zer0 added "Agreed."

"Alright. I'll leave you two to talk." Jack proclaimed. "Just hit the button on the desk when you're ready to talk." Jack disappeared again, leaving Axton alone with Zer0. "So what do you think Zer0?" Axton questioned as he turned towards Zer0. "Think joining up might be a good idea?" Zer0 rubbed the bottom of his helmet like he was pondering everything. "It presents something." Zer0 proclaimed. "It presents a new challenge/ Let us go for it."

"I was thinking the same thing. Plus, we seem to get a long pretty well."

"For now."

"True. I have a feeling that our… styles, might work against each other."

"Exactly."

"I won't have a problem with what you do as long as you don't get me shot."

"Same here."

"What's your view on drinking, if I may ask?"

"I drink."

"Good. Can't really work with a guy who can't handle a drink. I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Zer0."

"Indeed."

"So we're going for the deal?"

"Yes."

Axton got up and hit the button to call for Jack as instructed. The moment Axton hit the button, Jack reappeared behind the desk. "Have you two come to a decision?" Jack questioned as he leaned back in his chair. "We have, sir." Axton proclaimed. "We're in." Jack stood up and cheered "Great! That is wonderful! Gentleman," Jack held out his hands and Zer0 and Axton took them. "Welcome to Hyperion." Jack welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2: Assignments

It's Saturday, you know what that means? NEW CHAPTER! (Insert metal guitar solo)

Chapter 2: Assignments

Zer0 and Axton were dispatched to the South Paw Power Station to meet some people. Jack didn't give much of an explanation of why they were going or who they were meeting, but he simply said it was important. They entered the Plant and Axton was surprised that there weren't any bandits attacking them. "It's quiet." Axton stated. "Too quiet." Zer0 replied "Remain calm Axton. We are not alone right now. There are more around."

Axton raised an eyebrow and continued following Zer0 until they reach a flat platform with four bandits sitting around. One looked like a marauder with saw blades everywhere, then next looked like a nomad with his door shield on his back, the third looked like a fire psycho and the last was a rat. "Glad to see you finally made it." The marauder proclaimed as he shook Zer0's hand. "Who's the chump?" Axton was prepared to make a remark, but Zer0 proclaimed "He is an ally. Axton, these men are like me. They are assassins." The nomad declared "One." The marauder added "Two." The psycho shouted "THREE!" The rat squeaked "Four."

Axton asked "So what are all of you here for?" Two answered "We're looking for a Siren, specifically one named Lilith."

"Lilith? Wasn't se killed during the liberation of New Haven?"

One replied "That's what the report says, but Jack ain't too sure. He thinks that Lilith is alive and helping those Crimson bandits. He wants up to spy on 'em and gather info."

"Alright, then what are we doing here?"

Axton noticed Zer0 pass Two a set of ECHO recorders. Two handed them out and each of them started listening. Two put his on his side and proclaimed "Alright Zer0. We'll do it. Just make sure Jack comes through with the cash. We don't work for free." Zer0 nodded and started walking back towards the entrance with Axton right behind him. "You work with these guys before?" Axton questioned.

"Yes I have Axton. They are a threat assessment. They will not survive."

Axton took Zer0's arm and questioned "What do you mean they won't survive?" Zer0 turned towards Axton and answered "It's the Vault Hunters. They approach to kill these men. They are just a test."

"You're testing the Vault Hunters with your friends?"

"They are not my friends. They are the worst at their job. They will not be missed."

"So we just leave them to die?"

"Yes."

Axton scowled at the idea of throwing the assassins to the grinder. Sure they may not be the greatest of people, but they at least deserve a fighting chance. He looked around and saw the wanted posters plastered all over the wall. "Are these the Vault Hunters?" Axton questioned as he looked over each one. "Indeed." Zer0 answered as he looked over the posters as well.

The first one Axton noticed was Maya, wanted for being a Siren. "Maya looks cute." Axton chuckled. "They are criminals." Zer0 responded.

"I know, but she's still cute."

Axton saw Zer0 drop his head and start to shake it. Axton laughed "Come on man. You have to admit she's cute. Check this one out." Axton reached over and pulled the poster of Gaige. "Damn. She couldn't be older than seventeen and she's got a bounty on her head. Wanted for murder and fleeing arrest." Zer0 chuckled "Such a beginner. What about this guy here, Krieg? What about him now?"

Zer0 pulled off Krieg's poster and Axton saw that he escaped from the Hyperion Preservation. "Now that guy looks like he belongs with the Crimson bandits." Axton chuckled as he grabbed the last poster. "Right there with this guy, Salvador." Zer0 peered over Axton's shoulder and read down the list of charges. "Damn." Zer0 proclaimed. Axton agreed "I know right? Just look at these charges! He's wanted for cannibalism."

"We have our work set. This will be a new challenge. Let us continue."

Zer0 started walking to the entrance and Axton followed suit. They made it outside and Zer0 stopped in the center of the courtyard. "What is it Zer0?" Axton questioned as he grabbed his rifle. Axton started looking around when he felt a blade tap the back of his neck. "You should be more aware of your surroundings." A female voice proclaimed. "Or else someone could kill you with ease."

The woman walked into Axton's view and she looked almost exactly like Zer0. Her helmet was a little different, it had spikes on the side that looked like bat ears. "Axton, meet Seven." Zer0 proclaimed as he turned around. "Along with Eight and Nine now. They are my real friends." Two men jumped from above Axton and revealed themselves. One guy towered over the other and looked like he lifted boulders for fun.

He wore a bullet proof vest without a shirt underneath. He was bald and had three claw marks going across his face, making him look that much more threatening. There were these two strange pylon looking things sticking out of his back. The other was shorter and seemed a little more normal. He wore a bullet proof vest with a black long-sleeve shirt with black pants.

He wore a black ski mask with a white skull painted on it with a pair of giant headphones. "I'm Nine." The small guy introduced. "The big guy is Eight." Eight nodded and Axton questioned "Are you guys assassins like Zer0 here?" Seven responded "We are assassins, but not like Zer0. He's leagues better than we are." Axton turned to Zer0 and asked "So why are these three here?"

Nine answered "We're the real recon team. Those chumps in there are just cannon fodder so we know what we are dealing with." Axton shrugged and replied "Fine by me. Do you know what our next job is?" Zer0 responded "Opportunity. Jack has a new job for us. Let us make haste now." Nine exclaimed "Got it. We'll post up on the cliff overlooking Sanctuary and let you know if we find anything." Zer0 nodded and the three ran off out of the area.

"What do you think this new job is going to be?" Axton questioned as him and Zer0 waited for their drop barge pick up. "Unknown." Zer0 simply replied.

"Whatever it is, it had better be good."

Author Note: So this is the second chapter. A little development on Axton and Zer0 working for Hyperion. PM or review what you guys think, I like to know.

-Chief


	3. Chapter 3: Arming Up

Sorry about not posting for a long ass time. But I shall update none the less.

Chapter 3: Arming Up

Axton and Zer0 returned to Opportunity to see what the next mission Jack had for them. They travelled to the armory to find Handsome Jack waiting for them out front. "Gentleman! I cannot wait to give you your next assignment." Jack cheered as he shook the hands of his top two men. "This is going to be big. Follow me." Axton and Zer0 shrugged and followed Jack into the armory. They walked through the channel of soldiers as they armed up for duty.

The soldiers all made a path for the three high ranking officials that made their way through the armory. They walked up to a door that read "FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY" and had a key pad to the left. Jack punched in a few numbers and the door flew open to reveal a room filled with weapons and armor. "This mission that I'm giving you is top priority." Jack explained. "So grab whatever you like!" Axton was practically drooling over the weapons that filled the room.

Axton picked up a shiny Hyperion SMG and looked down the sights. "We can grab whatever we want?" Axton questioned, simply double checking what he heard. "Whatever you like." Jack confirmed. Axton put the SMG on his hip and continued to browse the weapons. Jack turned to Zer0 and exclaimed "I've got something special for you, my haiku hit man."

Zer0 followed Jack to a long black box and opened it to reveal a glorious sniper rifle. "This is the X-89 Prototype Silent Shot sniper rifle." Jack explained. "It is meant to be the most accurate and quietest sniper rifle currently created. Why don't you take it out for a field test?" Zer0 stared at the sniper rifle with a "!" holo on his helmet. Zer0 picked up the sniper rifle and examined the sleek exterior, admiring the craftsman ship of the weapon. "I thought you'd like that." Jack chuckled as Zer0 stared down the scope of the weapon.

Axton found a Bandit LMG and questioned "Why are there other companies' weapons in here?" Jack answered "We can't really afford to give every soldier and engineer a Hyperion weapon, so we give them other guns. But you two are going to get the best weapons from all around."

"Makes sense."

Axton put the Bandit LMG on his back and continued to look around the armory. Zer0 picked up a golden Jakobs revolver with a blade and circle sights on it. Zer0 aimed down the sights to see the capability of the weapon. Axton picked up a Maliwan fire rocket launcher and laughed "This thing could do some serious damage." Zer0 responded "But it is too loud. No room for being quiet. It is not my way."

"Relax Zer0. This is just in case we run into any trouble."

Jack stepped up and exclaimed "Now it is time to tell you two what your mission is." Axton and Zer0 walked up to Jack as he explained "We've received a transmission from a local bandit group called the Bloodshots. They appear to have captured the Crimson Raider leader Roland." Axton exclaimed "There is no fucking way that a group of low lives captured the biggest terrorist on Pandora."

"Well they do have him and you two are going to go get him."

Zer0 questioned "Are we paying them? I assume they want something, for this Roland guy." Jack responded "They are asking for a million dollars." Axton questioned "And you want us to give a million dollars to a bandit group?"

"Not in the slightest. You two are going to break him out of their custody by force."

"That sounds more like it."

"Now that you two are armed up, I want you two to suit up in some Hyperion gear."

Jack led them further into the armory and brought them to a room with two sets of gear. One looked like the normal Hyperion soldier armor but there was no helmet. The other looked like Zer0's armor, only more armored and black with a yellow stripe down the center. "Axton, I am giving you the best armor we have, almost completely bulletproof with a built in shield." Jack explained. "For Zer0, some more armor for you. Completely compatible with your cloaking tech. We spared no expense in building your two the best armor we could." Axton looked the armor over and exclaimed "This is some badass armor."

"Like I said, we spared no expense. I'll leave you two to gear up."

Jack walked out and left the two Hyperion fighters alone. Axton started dropping his stuff and proclaimed "Let's do this Zer0. We gotta gear up so we can save a terrorist leader. Ironic right?" Axton set his gear on the ground and started putting the armor on. Axton looked back at Zer0 to see his helmet on the ground. Axton raised an eyebrow as Zer0 removed the top part of his suit and declared "It is rude to stare. You really should stop staring. Or I will make you."

Zer0 turned his head and looked at Axton with one blue eye. "How old are you?" Axton questioned, disregarding Zer0's warning. Zer0 turned completely towards Axton and Axton's jaw practically hit the floor. Axton thought Zer0 couldn't have been older than eighteen judging by how young he looked. His hair was short and jet black with blue eyes.

His skin was pale, almost like snow and covered in scars. There were two on his face, a scar going through his left eye that started at his hairline and stopped level with his mouth. The other was a burn scar that covered his right cheek. "Young." Zer0 simply stated. "How long have you been an assassin?" Axton questioned as he put on another piece of his armor.

"Forever."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"No."

Axton shrugged and finished putting his armor on. He turned to see Zer0 already geared up. "That was fast." Axton commented. "I am indeed fast. I was uncomfortable, without my armor." Zer0 replied.

"No worries my man. Let's roll, we got work to do."

Zer0 nodded and the two headed for the door.

Boom, chapter three complete. Again, sorry for the wait. I just needed to figure some stuff out. Anyway, review or PM any thoughts on the chapter.

-Chief


End file.
